


Is That My Toothbrush?

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is That My Toothbrush?

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's POV

John and I haven’t slept to 48 hours, we’ve been working on an important case, and it’s finally caught up to him. He’s fallen asleep in his chair and I should really move him to the couch if not a bed but its nice having him here while I’m still trying to piece this puzzle together even if he’s asleep.

I can at least make him more comfortable, take the book out of his hand, get him a pillow, put his feet up. He stirs for a second and I think I’ve woken him but he just shifts and gets more comfortable. The pillow was definitely a good idea. It’s warm in the flat or I would get him a blanket too.

I go back to working on the case. I should probably sleep too but I’m close to cracking it.

In another hour I’ve solved it, I almost wake John to tell him but it’s four am and it can wait until he’s awake.

As comfortable as the couch is I decide to sleep in my own bed for a change and head there. I must have been more tired than I thought because the next thing I know it’s 6am and John is in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

“Morning, I solved the case after you fell asleep,” I mumble joining him in the bathroom. He still looks tired which is even more apparent when I go to grab my toothbrush and it isn’t there.

“Is that my toothbrush?” I ask and he stops mid brushing and looks at the toothbrush in his hand which is definitely not his.

“Oops,” he replies mouth still full of toothpaste and tosses my toothbrush in the trash before using his own. 

Usually I’m the one who’s accidentally using his toothbrush so this is an interesting change of pace. John must be more tired than I thought.

When we’ve finished up in the bathroom I make him go back to bed and text Lestrade that we’ll be in later to tell him how I solved it. He sleeps for another three hours but only after I agree to join him.


End file.
